


Working Past Nerves

by Elevenlocked



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, I have so many feels for Daiya, It was thought out better in my head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevenlocked/pseuds/Elevenlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiya gives Mondo advice when it comes to Mondo wanting to ask Ishimaru to the dance. He gives up after four things and decides to confront Ishimaru. </p><p>PS: The title is shit.</p><p>PPS: Do leave comments on my fics I like them and do send me an ask on my blog if you want one. Irachelchampion.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Past Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up at 4AM and I wrote it the following morning so forgive me; so did the title.

Mondo was never too sure why he took his brothers advice. But, he did. Last time he took his advice when he liked a girl, he could have sworn he got round housed by the girl and thrown into the Grand Canyon of Rejection. You'd think that would teach Mondo to never listen; but he kept coming back for more. Probably because he was like a father figure to him; a brather (brother amd father) you could say.

So when he came to Daiya to ask for advice on how to ask his crush(no names yet) to the Halloween dance his school was seemingly holding, he ultimately regretted it.

"Little bro's got a crush and I'm just findin' out 'bout it?" He beamed and looked to his younger brother with his shorter pompadour that imitates the Elvis haircut. Since when did Mondo have a crush? Since he started going to Hopes Peak? Oh yeah probably. Ever since he was enrolled there and became friends 'brothers' with that boy named Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Although he was friends with Chihiro he knew that he didn't like him.. her in that way. He did blush around her, but he didn't blush or hesitate the way Mondo did. Never, in his entire life before and after becoming the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan did he think his little brother was gay. It never crossed his mind. It never rolled around in his head in thought. The question, asked a couple minutes earlier, left Mondo blushing and looking away. He was already nervous and it didn't help him. But he nodded and shifted his nervous, lilac eyes towards Daiya. "Yeah, it's no big deal.. it's not like they'll like me back..."

Daiya let a smirk crawl upon his lips as he watched his younger yet probably more attractive to women brother blush before him. No way in hell was he attracted to his little brother; but he was so cute! Just like he was when he was younger! "Don't say that." Daiya tucked himself into the other chair at the table and tilted his head to his brothers and exhaled. "You'll get 'em. What you need is some Daiya Owada advice!" He chimed and pointed to himself with his thumb. Smile still on Daiya's face, he looked down at the table and sighed. Would his brothers advice really work? Last time he took it he was washed into the Grand Canyon of Rejection and never got a girl again. That wasn't to say that yes, his advice HAD gotten him a girlfriend in the past. He let out a groan, rolling his eyes as the blush stayed firm upon his cheeks. "..Even though your advice can be shitty, I'll take some.." Mondo sighed as he shifted. "...Well? Give me what you got."

The black haired man tilted his head again and smirked even wider. "First; I wan'a know who 'm workin' with." He paused, Daiya's own eyes laying upon Mondo's as the younger male grew rather irritated. The hell, Daiya!? He never usually asked -- oh shit. What if he knew it was a guy this time? Had hanging out with Ishimaru really been that obvious? Oh god.

"So." Daiya's voice echoed through Mondo's intruding thoughts. "It's that Ishimaru kid, isn't it?

"I _hate_ you."

"I know just what to do, little bro!"

He stood up straight and plopped down on the sofa; waving Mondo over. He sat down after him, blush staying. It faded, but not too much.

"First thin's first.." Daiya started as he tilted his head to the other and smirked. Now the both of them were on the couch and Daiya was leaning against the back of the couch. A leg crossed over the other as they sat their in silence for a little bit.

Mondo could feel himself kicking his own ass in anger as he still beat himself over being so easy to read by his brother. He was a gang member! One of the Crazy Diamonds! Not a man who needed relationship advice from his brother. He could do that on his own; if he wanted to get a date with Ishimaru, he had to do it smoothly. Well... Perhaps Daiya's advice wouldn't be so bad. "You've gotta try givin' im a few hints." Daiya started. Oh no. "Give his ass a squeeze. Ask him to the dance. Sneak in a few squeezes to his sides in there. Does he got abs? Run those sausage fingers o'yours over them and tell him you want him. Make him swoon like you did your last girlfriend." Okay, so maybe Mondo wasn't gay. Bisexual? Yeah that's the word.

 _Sausage fingers!?_ Mondo froze and frowned deeply, pushing the meaningless insult out of his mind. Oh, no. He was not going to do any of that to Ishimaru! He'd never hear the end of it. His lilac eyes stayed on Daiya as he mentally punched himself in the face for asking. "No. I ain't doin' any of that to 'im!" Mondo rose up and snappe his attention back to his brother who was now watching his little brother. He sucked in some air and sighed. _"I'll do it myself_." He stomped off and towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and exhaled. Not too impressed. Why did he even bother asking!?

"Try sucking his dick!." The black haired male said as he tilted his head back and let out a groan. God was he beat! The sound of Mondo groaning, grabbing his jacket and walking out was the last thing he heard from Mondo that day.

Irritated and slightly angry, he walked off and towards the school. He was late for class, he knew that. Daiya never pushed him to go to class. He encouraged him, saying he needed to depend on something as a career other than the Crazy Diamonds his whole life. Not that Daiya didn't mind that, but he didn't want to see his brother get stuck in the mud at such a young age. It was a big brother thing.

Walking into the school, he was surprised to not see his best friend and yet his childish crush not waiting for Mondo. Strange, he supposed. Until he remembered there was a test today. Walking into his classroom, the heads of the colourful bunch raised as they all looked at him. Right at Mondo who had waltzed right in and welcomed himself. They all watched him, some sticking to their work. Ishimaru never looked up; not once.

He was mad. _At **him**_. For being **late**.

Mondo silently apologized and took his test, walking to his desk and sitting down. Good thing he wasn't overly late! Mondo stared at his page and then to Ishimaru, tempted to say hey and talk but decided against it. Later.

The test was done in a half hour, and when they were all done, they all scattered out. Despite being angry, Ishimaru stayed behind, giving the teacher help to put the desks back where they belong (some were slightly off which bothered him), unaware of Mondo at the door.

"Hey.." A low, deep voice echoed. It rang in Ishimaru's ears, and he could not help but turn and glare at Mondo. Red eyes straight on him.

"Uh... Sorry, for showin' up late."

Ishimaru exhaled deeply. Oh why did he put up with him? Sometimes he had to ask himself that.mono could be such a careless man; not giving two shits about what he was doing it seemed. He spun on his heel and stood before Mondo, only inches from the door now that he was done reorganizing the tables and chairs.

"You were to be here at eight o'clock for the test." Ishimaru stated, shaking his head and frowning. "You told me you would be here early to study with me!" He raised his voice, but not enough to raise eyebrows from the hallways or turn heads. He wanted to know why his best friend - his soul-brother was late. Sure Mondo never showed up early but he had been determined this time!

"Did you not bother coming at your scheduled time, brother?" Ishimaru asked as he raised a thick eyebrow.

Mondo swallowed, face feeling like it was going to start melting. He was starting to blush. "No! That's not it. I wanted to come, I just..." He glanced away and sighed. Well, uh... How was he supposed to put it?

Mondo sighed. Voice rising as he scratched the back of his head. "I got scared!" He said, voice bellowing from the room. It was sure to attract attention. "Nervous, really... I was goin' to ask yeah to the dance." Mondo admitted, looking to the ground as his pompadour hid his face. "I really like you, okay? Not as just a brother; more than that!" All of the shouting he was doing was probably making people talk. Which he wanted to stop by doing more yelling! But he stopped himself. 

Ishimaru sat there. That.. Was why he was late? Because he let his nerves get the best of him? Ishimaru sighed. "Brother." He started. "You did not need to be nervous.." If anyone should be nervous it should be Ishimaru. Never had he been asked to a dance, let alone on a date. He was.. different from the rest, you could say. Ishimaru figured Mondo had been asked by tons of girls; never had he thought he had an interest in men, let alone _him_.

The black, spiky haired male blinked. "..I would like to go with you to the dance!" He chimed, grinning to his soul-brother as he raised a hand to pat the other on the arm, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

 _No kissing yet_ , Mondo said to himself in his head. He couldn't kiss Ishimaru yet. _This was like a date, right? A date where the both of them could go as two friends who liked each other, right? Yeah! That was it!_ He saw him naked already; that's how they became brothers. Soul-brothers, really. That was a good thought; he could fap to that since he figured he and Ishimaru wouldn't be getting to that stage for a long time since he was- **oh?**

Mondos trail of thought was cut short by the unnoticed kiss on the cheek. His lilac eyes flashed to Ishimaru and he let out a low gasp, mouth slightly hanging from shock, and surprise. "Uh.." He stopped, voice still roaring. "I'll.. see you tomorrow!" Mondo said quickly, wooshing his way through the halls with his head down, plowing his way through anyone and anything that stood before him. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO. I have a lot of Daiya Owada feelings and I want more of him even though he's dead. Even though all three of these dudes are dead can I still have more of them. 
> 
> I tried. Don't judge. I tried to fit Mondos personality well in this. >:C Also I feel like Daiya isn't 100% a douchebag but is like a caring brother who wants Mondo to be happy but gives shitty-ass advice because he's horrible at that..


End file.
